


Baby girl

by Hotgitay



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Derek  has a heart to heart  with Garcia





	Baby girl

“I’ve always loved you”Derek told her 

“You have?”Penelope asked him hopefully 

“I just didn’t want to admit it to myself”Derek admitted 

“I always hoped but I never really imagined you ever had feelings for me”Penelope twiddled her thumbs nervously 

“Baby girl I flirt with you all the time”Derek gave her a lopsided grin 

“Chocolate thunder you never cease to amaze me”Penelope had said to him 

“Driving me crazy with that mouth of yours”Derek said to her coming closing snaking his arms around her 

Penelope looked up slowly meeting his brown eyes

The two of them stood there in the middle of the beach Derek holding onto her waist and her snug in his warmth 

“I’m a lucky woman”Penelope remarked her tone heavy with appreciation for the man 

“Garcia you have no idea how truly gorgeous you are to me”Derek grinned 

“Oh you’re just saying that to flatter me”Penelope nudged him playfully 

“Nothing and I mean no one can ever compare to you”Derek reassured her


End file.
